JoJo
Jonah Joseph is a Level 7 Bard, currently traveling with The Usual Suspects. Biography Childhood Jonah was born to father George and mother Mona in the village of Dunaree in Aldia, near Doubans. His parents were tavern-keepers, which exposed Jonah from an early age to the social scene. From birth he always had a way with words. He could talk his way out of any situation, and had a gift for poetry and songwriting as well. Unfortunately, there was a similarly gifted young man in Dunaree named Prospero, and the two boys became bitter rivals. When he was 16, Jonah began to court a young woman in town named Anna. Prospero had also been courting her, and when she chose Jonah, Prospero began writing savage invective against Jonah. Life became difficult for Jonah, being the laughing stock of Dunaree, but things got even worse when Jonah insulted a detractor of his, and the man dropped dead on the spot. Now a fugitive wanted for murder, Jonah went on the run from his home. Before he left Dunaree, Anna gave him the banjo which he carries to this day. Life on the road Jonah, now going by Jojo most of the time, began using his magic for good. Playing his banjo for anyone who would listen and using it to tell epic stories. It was ironically because of his exile from home that he found his true calling as a Bard. He travelled the northern reaches of Aldia for several years, playing in taverns and village squares, and as he approached the boarder, more and more in military camps. It was in these camps that Jonah first learned to fight as well as sing. However, seeing the horrors of the war firsthand wore on his spirit and he eventually fled south to find refuge from the constant struggle. Jonah has been writing war epics since his exile began, but now he longs for pastorals. Jonah met the Usual suspects on his way South, and decided that if nothing else, it would make for an interesting story some day. Abilities * Lucky: You have 3 luck points. Whenever you make an attack roll, ability check, or saving throw, you may spend 1 luck point to roll an additional d20. You can use this ability after the original roll, but before the outcome is revealed. You choose which of the d20s is used for the attack roll, ability check, or saving throw. You can also spend one luck point when an attack roll is made against you. Roll a d20, and choose whether the attacker's roll uses their d20 roll or yours. If multiple creatures use a luck point on the same roll, they cancel out, resulting in no additional dice. You regain expended luck points when you finish a long rest. Items - Anna's Banjo, Jonah uses it to cast spells. Equipment * Head: * Amulet: * Cloak: * Armor: Studded Leather. * Hands: * Ring 1: * Ring 2: * Belt: * Boots: Magic Items * None. Money * Gold: 15 pieces. * Silver: 0 pieces. * Copper: 0 pieces. Stats Ability scores Saves and Skills * Saves: DEX, CHA. * Skills: Acrobatics, Deception, Performance, Persuasion, Slight of Hand, Stealth. Proficiencies * Proficiencies: Banjo, flute, harpsichord, lute, light armor, medium armor, simple weapons, martial weapons, shields, disguise kit. * Weapons: Simple, Martial. * Armor: Light, Medium. * Languages: Common, Elvish. Other stats * AC: 12 + DEXm = 15 * Initiative: +DEXm = +3 * Speed: 30 * HP Max: 19 Spellcasting * Acid Splash (lvl. 0): You hurl a bubble of acid. Choose one or two creatures you can see within range. If you choose two, they must be within 5 feet of each other. A target must succeed on a Dexterity saving throw or take 1d6 acid damage. Category:Eden campaign PCs